


Don't Let Go

by perfectcombination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Theo's POV, Thiam, i cried so much while writing this lmao, i miss these idiots, theo centred, theo does not know how to deal with his emotions, tho, y'all better prepare your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcombination/pseuds/perfectcombination
Summary: '“I forgive you” Liam’s words clear this time.Theo looked at him, as if he was truly seeing him for the first time. He smiled and hugged the beta, even tighter than before.And this time he didn’t let go.'





	Don't Let Go

“Wherever Liam and the others are just get them out of there”

 _Great._ He thought. Here he goes to save the little beta’s ass again. He hated it. Not the actual _saving_ , but this twist he got in his stomach. The way he couldn’t control his heartbeat from going up, when he sensed Liam was in danger. The fact that he jumped to the rescue without a second thought. The way he got worried about Liam. _Worried._ The word sounded weird in his head, like he didn’t fully understand the meaning of it yet.

All he was ever taught was “focus on the mission, don't let emotions get to you”. He knew how to use other’s emotions against them, he knew how to control and repress his own, what he had yet to learn was how to deal with them, how to let himself  _feel_.

He had changed since he got back from hell. The fact that, for the first time in a really long time, he was actually held responsible for his actions triggered something in him. _Guilt._ He felt guilty. Guilty about what he had done, especially for letting his sister die the way she did. He was a monster. He _deserved_ it, all of it.

That’s why saving Liam was easy for him.

\---

“I’m on your side as long as it helps me” he said, that day when they were running away from the ghost riders, his old self-preservation instincts kicking in. “Trust me, I know”, Liam answered and he regretted his words right that second. In the old days, he probably would’ve killed Liam and run away on his own, he didn’t need him, he was Theo Reaken and he didn’t _need_ anyone. But he wasn’t _that_ person anymore. He didn’t _want_ to be that person anymore. Killing would not solve the problem, besides he couldn’t do that to _him._ Him who had brought him back from hell, him who somehow managed to trust him enough to let him help and go on this mission with him. No, he _wouldn’t_ betray Liam.

“I’m not going to help you, I’m not going to save you, I’m going to do exactly what you would do to me, I’m going to use you as bait” Theo never thought a simple group of words put together and said out loud could hurt this much, but it did, it _hurt_ him. But it was okay, he deserved it, Liam had all the reasons in the world to say those things, he didn’t care, he pushed it away. He focused on surviving.

Turns out, Liam did help him, he did save him, in fact they helped and saved each other and it felt good. Working with someone and not against them, felt _good_. God forbid the thought but they actually made a pretty good team.

\---

“I’m going down fighting”. He couldn’t believe it, this stupid kid was actually going to sacrifice himself even though no benefit would come from it and that wasn’t even the worst. What truly surprised him was the fact that he followed him, almost without hesitation. Maybe there was nothing to gain, but there’s was nothing to lose either and, after all they’ve been through, there was no way he was going to let Liam do this alone.

They did it, they fought and they won, or at least they thought they did. The ghost riders seemed infinite though. One group defeated, another showed up. This one was small, only four of them. “We can take them”, Liam thought as he wolfed out.

But Theo saw an opportunity. A window of time to do something. He ran to the elevator, clicked the button and shoved Liam inside. He wanted to give Liam an escape chance.

He didn’t care if he was taken, all that mattered in that moment was getting Liam to safety.

“What are you doing? Liam asked. Theo smirked, that goddamn smirk.

“Being the bait”.

Saving Liam was easy because he _deserved_ being saved, just as much as Theo deserved whatever fate he’d get.

\---

“What are you doing here?”

_Saving YOU for the 328 th time._

“I was just asking myself the same thing”

Ever since they somehow managed to get rid of the wild hunt, the beta and the chimera always ended up together for some reason. First, it was in the police station, then the zoo, the one Liam thought would be a great hiding place, explaining it with Greek defense tactics.

\---

“What? I like history!”

“I’m impressed”

 _I’m constantly impressed by you,_ a thought Theo would never allow himself to turn into words. But he was, he thought he had Liam all figured out. Theo was smart, he knew how to read people, profile them, learn when and how to talk to them, he was good at it. Liam was the one person that he couldn’t totally figure out. The one that constantly overcame the expectations Theo had of him. The one that kept him on his feet.

That made him feel some type of way, he couldn’t quite grasp it. It was like this warmth on his chest. It made him want to smile, laugh even. He didn’t knew what it was but it made him want to _be_ with Liam, to get closer to him. Not in a ‘I’m going to manipulate you into killing your alpha’ way but in a ‘I like spending time with you’ way. Even though, half of that time they were punching each other in the face. That was their normal and it was okay. Punching he knew, punching he could deal with. The warmth was something different, something yet to be discovered.

\---

He felt it again.  _Worried_. He was worried the hunters were still outside. He didn’t want them to hurt anyone else. He didn’t want them to _hurt_ Liam. _Definitely not Liam._

“Still out there?” he asked. Liam nodded yes.

_If we go out there don’t you dare get shot and die on me, I can’t lose you, you idiot._

“Look, I’m not dying for you” He’s words betraying him as usual. He would gladly die for Liam.

“I’m not dying for you either” _Great, just great._ Not only did he not say what he meant, Liam’s answer stabbed him right in heart.

But it was a lie, one out of habit, because Liam would gladly die for Theo too.

Neither of them knew when or how, but they had grown closer to each other. They built some sort of friendship, a messed up one at times, but still a friendship, one that they didn’t want to give up just yet.

“But I will fight you” Theo sighed of relieve.

Fighting he knew. Fighting he could handle.

“Okay, let’s fight”

They would never admit it, but they did make an awesome team.

 

Until it all went to hell.

\--- 

“Liam, hey Liam, look at me!” Liam started opening his eyes, slowly regaining consciousness.

Theo sighed relieved “You scared the hell out of me, you idiot!”

“Like you care” Liam said, his words barely understandable.

\---

Everything was fine. They had fought the hunters and they were going to get the hell out of there. Until Gabe showed up with a wolfsbane coated gun and opened fire at them. One bullet hit Theo in the shoulder and another went right across Liam’s chest, nearly missing the heart.

Another gunshot. This time it was Nolan. Much to everyone’s suprise he shot Gabe, right in the head. As horrible a scenario as it was all Theo could think about was getting Liam to safety. So he pushed back into the elevator.

\---

“I do care!” _There, I said it._ He couldn’t believe it but he did say it.

Liam started fading out of consciousness again. “It hurts” he whispered, falling into Theo’s chest.

 _You can’t take pain if you don’t care,_ Mason told him that day in the tunnels. But he _cared_ , he cared so much more than he allowed himself to admit. He started questioning everything he had felt ever since he came back, thought of everything he had been through. Somehow it all lead back to Liam. From the moment he brought him back, to this moment now, he always found is way to Liam.

\---

“Oh, no, no, no, stay with me Liam, c’mon, just look at me” he didn’t know what he would do if he lost Liam. He couldn’t imagine a world without him in it.

“Just look at me” he whispered.

He pulled Liam closer, as close as possible. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. This was it. This was the part he hated. The not knowing what to do with himself. The pain in his stomach. The way his throat started crunching itself. He _cared_ and he hated it. He wanted to regret ever allowing himself to feel, until he remembers the warmth. The one he felt every time Liam said something unexpected or every time he smiled, especially when he smiled. Also when he realized how beautiful his eyes looked in the sunlight, or how he touches his hair when he is nervous or how he'll jump in to save his friends without a second thought. How his plans, were not always the brightest but always for a good cause behind them. How, because of that, he gave Theo a second change, knowing he probably didn't deserved it. That and all the little things that make Liam who he is, all the little details he noticed about him, during their time together. All that made him feel that warmth.

Theo would give anything to _feel_  it again.

“I care, I … I- I care about _you_! I care about you so much and I’m sorry!”

Then it happened. He’s veins started turning black as the pain Liam was feeling transferred into his own body. Liam gasped for air. Theo could feel him shaking as the pain left him. He could feel it burning in his veins. He could feel Liam’s heartbeat going faster. He felt it, all of it, and he didn’t regret it for a second.

“I forgive you” Liam’s words clear this time.

Theo looked at him, as if he was truly seeing him for the first time. He smiled and hugged the beta, even tighter than before.

 

And this time he didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! Soo this is the first time I posted something here, which makes me both really happy and really anxious.
> 
> I haven't written anything close to a fic in years, but I just had a lot of feelings about these two and about what could've been the finale, so I started writing this, never thought I'd finish it, but I did so I thought 'Why not [post it]?' 
> 
> I can't wait to see how people will react. I honestly feel so rusty with writing (especially since english is not my first language) soo your feedback will be very much appreciated.
> 
> If there's any grammar error or something feel free to let me know.
> 
> All said and done, I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> Love,  
> Anna  
> xx


End file.
